A Knight to Remember PrussiaxReader
by patricia.andres07
Summary: I came up with the idea of relating my current lesson from school so I wrote a fic again so here it goes! Middle Ages ! UGH, the stress! Well, here's for the HETALIA FANS!
1. Chapter 1

You're not going to be a knight, (Name). You're going to be my lover."

-Gilbert Beilschmidt

~*~

_I sat here on a stone porch, my hands under my chin, watching as two knights, practice with their swords. The other knight parried with his sword while the other tried to push harder but he regained his defense and pulled back himself to attack._

I sometimes wonder if I could be one. I sighed.

"(Name)!" Oh, that's the lady of the house. I look up and stood, stealing a last glance at the knights. Someday, I told myself, I would be a great knight.

I smiled sheepishly.

The only problem was that I am a...

lady.

I woke up in my room with dazed sight of the light escaping my curtains. This is not any other day. This would be the day!

I'd finally had the chance to let them see what a lady can do! Father would be very satisfied. To think that I only started fourteen when I accidentally won my first sword fighting at the same time he, asking me to marry already.I urged him to change his mindbefore that I would choose myself a man if I can prove myself today. I didn't tell him that I want to escort him in his battles.

Upon seeing my skill my father once told a lie to all his fellow lords that I am a young was only mother and my servant Eliza knew the secret.

I was practicing with another knight when my father's friend suddenly asked, "Who is that mighty fellow?"

"He's my son."

I nearly lost balance when I heard the words. I should've removed my helmet and said, "Father, look at me I'm a wee maiden!"

Why? Is he not proud of me?

After seven years, I attend parties and feasts whenever I was needed…to pretend the lie. But I enjoyed and managed. One of those years, I met a young man with a very pale skin and silver hair. At the sight of him, my heart started lurching. I knew I was attracted to him, then so I had to exit the party.

Guess who I was going to fight today? I heard it was father invited him in a feast this morning and he considered him to fight was already knighted actually at the age of twenty-one, two years my senior. He was one of the vassals my father had. I heard gossips about him so I had to ask, "Who is this knight?" my ladies at the gossip frowned. I find him irritatingly charming in quote of him when they'd said, "Hah! I'm the most awesome knight my lord had!"

Elizabeth, who was appeared at my dresser, offered me a gown to wear. "Eliza, you know what I'd wear. It's my day so please, would you bring the most glorious dress I have?" She scurried away before I made my point—it was a joke!

How would I ever bout when I wore a hefty dress? I waited her to return and as I predicted brought my most flattering dress ever. "Eliza—"

"My apologies mistress, but I am needed in some other place." She closed the door. My face flushed. I stared at the dress like it was an alien thing whether I would tore it or wear it. Here goes nothing...

I ventured the hall, with my sword Scipio, a silver hilted sword and peeked at the windows. I understand that the feast is working at the open grounds so I had to sneak at the back to avoid being noticed in my humiliation.

Once, I grasp the handle of the backdoor from the kitchen a voice made my body like an electrified fish. I jerked and tried to hide my weapon before turning around. A man with a pale skin greeted me with an unusual face. He chuckled a bit. "I'm very sorry, my lady. I didn't mean to startle you."

"That is alright. Are you one of the cooks?"

"Nay, I am but a man looking for his way to the feast."

"So did I…sir?"

"Gil. Just Gil."

"Well, Sir Gil you must be at haste. After you," you gestured at the door. "I forgot a little something at my room, if you'll excuse me."

Now, I had no other choice but to enter at the main hall. I gulp at the thought of how would the guests would think a maiden like me which they didn't even knew, enter a feast like this. Ugh, nevermind. I suffered more than this.

The doors opened and as I come in, heads turn to stare at me. I may be embarrassed because it was a very unusual feeling but I've come to enjoy it. I strolled down the stairs and scan the faces to find my father.

I wonder what would father thought at this moment.

"(Name)!"Ah~there's my call. Father's last, my last step felt the fertile ground. "(Name)," he came towards me. "what is the meaning of this?"

"Father, I—" I gulped. "You see there's a dress shortage." I gave nervous laugh.

He sighed. "Nevermind. I guess here ends the lie." He faced the confused guests with my arm arched on his.

"Lords and Ladies! May I present to you my long lost daughter, Lady (Name)! I apologize for not informing you my friends…" he stroll the hall with me.

"Unfortunately," he choked. Is he trying to cry? "my son as you know died suddenly on a horse ride." What?! My eyes widened. Everyone in the room was stunned in silence.

"So now she had to be the one who will bout with Sir Gilbert Beilschmidt~" _WHAT?!_ I gasped. What? Why am I even surprised I'm the one he's trained all those years. So why am I flabbergasted?

"Father," I managed in a small voice. "may. We. Start?" I emphasized every word.

He stared at me. "Of course, darling." He finally released me. "Everyone! Gather 'round for the bout…"

As my father prepares the fight I gripped the hilt of Scipio. "This is it." I whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

As my father announced the bout, I gripped the hilt of my sword tighter. The crowd gathered in a ring where I would face my opponent. I believe some of them were deride of me. What can I expect? Cheers from them? I'm not a man who wants ladies to cheer for me.

I neared the ring, my father instructed servants to take their places at either side of the ring. I know what it's about. He expects that I would not win…that I would injure myself and he would make me marry the man I won't want—the man I don't love.

Love.

What an impenetrable thing. My mother once told me that it was the best weapon a woman can brought onto battle. Well, now's a different matter.

_I cannot love the man who I am about to bout._

I remembered the man before, the man I met at the kitchen. Oh, yes he was the one at the party! The one I laid my eyes upon! _Was he here?_ He's invited?

"My daughter," my father stated. "May I introduce to you, my loyal vassal Sir Beilschmidt. I hope you wouldn't put a grudge on me if you fail to defeat him." He gestures his hand to the man.

I eyed the knight in the ring. He wore a remarkable surcoat emblazoned his status as a very high-ranking knight, his metal plate shining and silver helmet only hinting his eyes the rest of his face covered, the Doublet he possessed the color of maroon nearly contrasting his eyes. Somehow, I felt the familiar surge of excitement course through my spine. "I doubt it, father."

"Oh?" my father huffed. "Do you not need any armor?"

I faced him with my expression rather puzzled. "You do not question my capability, do you father?"

"Well—uh," he cleared his throat. "Shall we start?"

The crowd gathers just immensely around us. I entered the ring while unsheathing my sword, Scippio, and later racing it to meet with my adversary's. I inhaled, waiting for his move.

He raced his sword and with a bolt I attacked first. He parried and before he could react I side stepped and launched my blade forward. He hit my foible by his forte and I sent it in a sliding action. He counter-parried and I think fast before he fully worked his way further in my defense.

Soon, I was moving forward like a dance. I lunge my sword full course to his leg but he parry again. I backed avoiding his cut to my belly. He really is determined to win.

I smirked at his fortitude. I began to be bored by this I want this to end. But so soon? My sub-conscious yelled at me. No, I'll give them a show they never imagined.

I was acting easy previously and my attacks were weak compared to the latter battles I've encountered. Maybe this man feels it too. I ignored what the crowd is feeling and the sweat that runs through my face and hot legs. I breathed.

He attempted a second parry when I double my sword to his. Our swords engage and at the first time I saw the slight fear in his eyes. _Was it from me or for me?_

"Tsk." I crossover and circled him, making him turn to my direction. My sword is always ready to strike but he didn't allow himself to attack. "Christ~ I'm bored. I had to end this." I whispered. I admit my opponent was good. He welcomed my attacks and I appreciate how he moved between my blows.

I came first again, charging my sword with a flick and his sword onto mine. I came at hard attacks making him step backwards and realize that I'm stronger until once again I let our swords engage.

I paused for a moment, hearing his pants before I whipped around in a sudden twirl with my sword sliding with his. I've taken him aback. Hastily, I crouched as my extended leg skate to stumble his balance.

He'd fallen on his back and his sword flies from who-knows-where. I swiftly collected myself up and pointed the tip of my sword at him. The crowd laid still as if waiting for the judgment to be done. Even my father joins the silence. I glanced at him and narrowed my eyes.

In real battles, I'm about to win and I must slay my enemy and kill him. But this is just a friendly bout. "Suffer."

"Lady (Name), yes I suffer my loss right now." He panted.

I stood there in a good moment waiting him attempt any actions. At last, I retreated my sword and exhaled. "A good fight with you Sir Beilschmidt."

The crowd erupted in a joyous wave. They clapped their hands. Behind those suits, I knew Gentlemen bet in the fight, they exchange money. The ladies fan like it was a very hot summer which it wasn't. In spite of those actions, I knew that they enjoyed our show.

I felt the knight stepped beside me. "Yes, I enjoyed every bit of you."

"Was that a compliment I should take?"

"Of course, every woman should take a compliment from a gentleman." I can sense his smile under his helmet.

My brows furrowed. "Well, not me."

"Hmm."

"(Name)! I'm very proud of you! I never had a feeling of doubt you'll never win!"

Liar. "Oh, father. You know what I want."

"Yes, yes." He faced the knight. "Sir Gilbert Beilschmidt," he shakes his hand. "I fully enjoyed your performance and please accept my gratitude."

The knight removed his helmet and—_Holy shocks!_ "It was a pleasure, really." He confessed.

I stood there paralyzed, unable to imagine what my expression was. Maybe my jaw drops to fit a bull. "Father—," I managed. My, he was the one I admired at the party. The party that changed me. Oh, my. God! How would I ever put it? I gulped.

"Lady (Name)," I can see his eyes danced with amusement. What's to amuse about? "I see that we already met but at not from a proper introduction."

"Father," I said but not breaking Sir Gil's stare. "may I have a word with you?"

"Of course, my daughter." He seemed interested.

As I steered my father away from ear-shot, "Father, I—he's—why did you ever pick him?"

"Are you putting that you cannot take his manliness? Of all I witnessed from you, I don't suspect it."

"What? I know my skills, father. There's just something bothering me."

"I know you'll love him."

"Huh?!" He chuckled. Oh, my precious father if mom was just here. "I demand about our agreement, the one I longed for years."

"Yes, I can see that he's fit for you."

"You can't choose! And him? But I thought I was going to—"

"Darling, from the looks of you staring at him that moment I knew you'll love him."

"I cannot believe you father." I said then get back to talk to Gil.


	3. Chapter 3

~*~

"Diner is served!"

I was escorted by Sir Gilbert as my father would want. "My lady, please if you wouldn't mind will you please excuse me for my men needed their General." He eyed me with that oh-so Vermilion orbs. I was mesmerized for a second. "I-if it's alright with your grace."

"Of course, not..." I smiled. "I wouldn't mind." He kissed my hand just as sweetly and went away. It's unexpected when he sat with his men, away from me. Great. So I could just gaze him from afar.

The evening went by. I watched him sat there drinking the finest ale, laughing with his men…it's like he's any other young man with his happy-go-lucky friends. I wonder what his like in the battlefield.

"You like him." I nearly went off my seat.

"Father." I shushed.

He gave me a sly smile. "He's so young and fit; you might like him on the way."

"You don't my tastes, Father. And it's very unlikely to him—nevermind."

Someone screamed. My torpor suddenly went away. It went again…a primal screech rang the Great Hall. It was Gilbert who first stood. From my view, I saw his brows furrowed and at haste he barked orders the even made me flinch from my seat.

"What's going on?" I asked no one in particular. Thoughts flooded my mind. Excitement surged through my veins in a familiar fashion. Could it be? Could I finally witness the bloodlust?

Men stand from their chairs, unsheathing their weapons and exited the Hall in an accustomed stance with Gilbert leading the way.

I began to follow them but a hand on my shoulder told to just let them be. "But I want to see…" my voice trailed.

"You have no place in there. You'll only hurt yourself or worse." I slowly sank back because of his stern expression. "Raiders! Everyone I suggest all of us go to our quarters. Sir Beilschmidt will assure our safety so everyone, please. Just. Keep. Calm."  
While my father spoke I waste no time to run to my room, my heart already thumping with excitement. The door slammed open as I barged in. Quickly, I went on the corner and pulled a wooden box.

~*~

The moon showed its full face this ravish night, lighting everything under its range. Flames started thrashing like a wild animal, greedily eating the bridge on the moat, the only link from the outside world. Men continued battling, the cries of bloodlust emitting.

Finally, I breathed. I inhale the fresh clash of bandits and soldiers. My eyes started to slit as the excitement of bloodlust release through my disposition. I charged.

_But…wait…_

What's going on?!

I can't breathe!

I stopped at my tracks, my knees already giving in. I kept gripping my sword for support and tried to gulp for air.

_But…I can't!_

I raise my sight and the moon! The moon…it's becoming red. Then I see it. My reaper. He's near. He's going to kill me…bring me to my death. I tried again, raising my sword this time but…I can't.

_I'm falling…  
My thoughts are falling…_

No one's going to save me. My father's right…

Swiftly, at the corner of my eye, he's there, my savior. "Gil…" I whispered. "Save me…" with my last words, darkness consumed me.


	4. Chapter 4

~*~

I wake up because of the voice calling my name. Miraculously, my head didn't hurt a lot. I tried to find the voice and my sight focused and locked with that Cinnabar orbs. His eyes hinted worry, I can tell by the furrow of his brows and the deepness that reflects inside.

"Gilbert…" I said while I struggle to bring my weight to sit. "W-why am I here? Something happened?"

I watched his face fall. "Something happened and you don't remember."

No, I tried to say. "You saved me."

"You were foolish." He suddenly snapped, looking directly at me. "You were supposed to stay inside."

It's my turn to furrow my brows. "Why, thank you for saving my life."

"You knew it'd be dangerous…too risky. My men was much stirred because of you unremarkable performance."

"What do you mean performance?"

"You really want to know? Is it better that you already forgot what happened?"

"I want an answer not a question." He shook his head. Gilbert was silent at a moment. "Please…" I held his hands.

Again, his eyes darted to mine, those Vermilion ones. "The raiders were the darkness that kept us moving to the light. But we kept ourselves prisoners by man's own fault, feudalism. The darkness has its advantage. They steal what they can so they continue to corrupt the power within our borders."

"I understand that if we don't fight for the light they keep charging at us…Gilbert—" I hesitated.

"The truth behind there darkness was the system. It's what caused them to do it."

"The faults of our forefathers caused them to do it."

"Yes…" he nodded. And withdraw his hands from mine. He scooted a little bit far and put his back between us.

"But—" I gave small chuckle, leaning closer and putting my hands on his shoulders. "Love, why are you telling me these things…"

"I am part of the light. That is why there are Knights to protect and to charge at the enemy. See, that is why we exist…to defend those who cannot fight."

"I fought—" he shifted. It was so fast! Suddenly, he was on top of me. "Gilbert." I whispered.

"You were the opposite. You are part of the darkness but a whole different kind."

I furrowed my brows again, clearly not getting it.

"You charged at the battlefield like any other worthy soldier…" he snickers. "And if I didn't recognize your eyes I would've thought of you as a prey to kill." He was silent again, sighed and shifted to sit beside me while lay there staring at ceiling.

"I saw you suddenly down on your knees and on instinct I search for the adversary but the Raiders are busy on their own fight. You were clutching your neck like you were running out of air—something sucking the breath out of you. I knew you knew that your death nears when a Raider notices you. _Ugh!_" he buried his face on his hands. "I got distracted, he nearly killed you!"

"But you saved me, Gil. I'm alive." I said softly.

He took a deep breath. "I lunged at him—that son of a bitch—and dug my sword at the back his neck. The blood splattered at your face and…and you just fainted."

"What?" I sat back up.

"You fainted." He laughs and I smiled. It's a short relief but quickly vanishes when he continued. "Then another kind darkness begins. The moon radiated not its own light but a red one," he smiled shyly. "Like my eyes. It was bloodred and all of a sudden, I felt a foreign emotion—or is it just sitting inside me for a long time, I care doth not—everyone felt it, I knew, we all stood frozen. Everyone stared at it to feel it devour them…and fill them quickly with…"

"With what? With what, Gilbert?"

"Fear."

"Fear? Why would you be afraid of...that?"

"You don't understand milady."

"Of course, I don't understand." I answered.

He faced me and those piercing eyes focused on me. "You were beautiful back then, even you wore a soldier's uniform." he brushes my long curl, the one that always hang beside my cleavage. "Your hair, your eyes…you were malevolent at that time, the power you radiated lying to those much more wicked. We won victory because of you."

He leaned closer now and slowly as a gentleman would do; he kisses me, those warm and firm lips of his, his hand caressing my face and his other hand slithering on my waist, embracing me closer. I snaked my arms around him and opened up. How would a lady of my kind ever resist a longing as strong as his? My dress began loose at the top as I breathed and moaned while working his way to my neck and plant hot kisses there. I began to dissolve and flourish my way to lie beneath him. I would first let him have his way.

He nearly drowned me of his pleasurable kisses when I heaved, "A wise man once told me that darkness is everywhere," he stopped and listened to me. "That darkness, love, was primal to the soul, lingers but light forever conquers whatever you did most foul." I kissed him passionately.

His eyes went wide. "You were the last witch…"


End file.
